Kihon wa Maru (english cover with lyrics)
Kihon wa Maru (English cover) was based on the original Japanese ending credits theme to Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. This song was sung by Jojo Siwa, Katy Perry, Rihanna, Miley Cyrus, and Demi Lovato Cover The singers like Jojo Siwa, Katy Perry, (voice of Lizzy) Rihanna, (voice of Crystal) Miley Cyrus, (voice of Annie) or Demi Lovato (voice of Karen) sang their cover of Kihon wa Maru (First Draw a Circle) with their art supplies Lyrics TV Size Let's put a circle Come on, add a circle Come on, add a circle Come on, add two circles Let's add a circle on the right Let's add a circle on the left Let's put a circle on the right Let's put a circle on the left Draw a rice ball circle. Not quite. Upside down rice ball circle. That's right! Woah, good morning! Kirby is always hungry! Let's put a circle Come on, add a circle Come on, add two circles Just add two small circles Draw a circle like a beak Let's put a curvy line on his beak Let's add an egg shaped circle Let's put an egg shaped circle Oh, draw an egg shaped circle Now, a final circle So, I've promsied But King DeDeDe will arrive. Full version (only on Kirby Star Allies Sisters Fantastic Friend Hearts! album) Verse 1 Let's put a circle Let's put a circle Come on, add a circle Come on, add a circle Come on, add two circles Come on, add two circles Just add two small circles Let's add a circle on the right Let's add a circle on the left Let's put a circle on the right Let's put a circle on the left Draw a rice ball circle. Not quite. Upside down rice ball circle. That's right! Woah, good morning! Kirby is always hungry! Verse 2 Let's put a circle Let's put a circle Come on, add a circle Come on, add two circles Come on, add two circles Just add two small circles Draw a circle like a beak Let's put a curvy line on his beak Let's add an egg shaped circle Let's put an egg shaped circle Oh, draw an egg shaped circle Now, a final circle So, I've promsied But King DeDeDe will arrive Verse 3 Let's put a circle Let's put a circle Jolly well done! Everything's a circle! Pupupu circles! Now, everything's now a circle! Italian version Part 1 Mettiamo un cerchio Mettiamo un cerchio Dai, aggiungi un cerchio Dai, aggiungi due cerchi Dai, aggiungi due cerchi Aggiungi solo due piccoli cerchi Aggiungiamo un cerchio a destra Aggiungiamo un cerchio a sinistra Mettiamo un cerchio a destra Mettiamo un cerchio a sinistra Disegna un cerchio di palline di riso. Non proprio. Cerchio capovolto della palla di riso. Giusto! Woah, buongiorno! Kirby ha sempre fame! Part 2 Mettiamo un cerchio Mettiamo un cerchio Dai, aggiungi un cerchio Dai, aggiungi due cerchi Dai, aggiungi due cerchi Aggiungi solo due piccoli cerchi Disegna un cerchio come un becco Mettiamo una linea sinuosa sul becco Aggiungiamo un cerchio a forma di uovo Mettiamo un cerchio a forma di uovo Oh, disegna un cerchio a forma di uovo Ora, un cerchio finale Quindi, l'ho promesso Ma arriverà il re DeDeDe Part 3 Mettiamo un cerchio Mettiamo un cerchio Jolly ben fatto! È tutto un cerchio! Cerchi Pupupu! Ora, tutto è ora un cerchio! French version Mettons un cercle Mettons un cercle Allez, ajoute un cercle Allez, ajoute deux cercles Allez, ajoute deux cercles Il suffit d'ajouter deux petits cercles Ajoutons un cercle à droite Ajoutons un cercle à gauche Mettons un cercle à droite Mettons un cercle à gauche Tracez un cercle de boule de riz. Pas assez. Cercle de balle de riz à l'envers. C'est vrai! Woah, bonjour! Kirby a toujours faim! Mettons un cercle Mettons un cercle Allez, ajoute un cercle Allez, ajoute deux cercles Allez, ajoute deux cercles Il suffit d'ajouter deux petits cercles Tracez un cercle comme un bec Mettons une ligne sinueuse sur son bec Ajoutons un cercle en forme d'oeuf Mettons un cercle en forme d'oeuf Oh, dessine un cercle en forme d'oeuf Maintenant, un dernier cercle Donc, j'ai promsied Mais le roi DeDeDe arrivera Mettons un cercle Mettons un cercle Jolly bien fait! Tout est un cercle! Pupupu cercles! Maintenant, tout est maintenant un cercle! Japanese version 円を入れよう 円を入れよう さあ、円を追加 さあ、2つの円を追加 さあ、2つの円を追加 小さな円を2つ追加するだけです 右側に円を追加しましょう 左側に円を追加しましょう 右側に円を入れましょう 左側に円を入れましょう おにぎり円を描きます。かなりありません。 逆さまおにぎり円。そのとおり！ おはようございます！ 星のカービィはいつもお腹がすいています！ 円を入れよう 円を入れよう さあ、円を追加 さあ、2つの円を追加 さあ、2つの円を追加 小さな円を2つ追加するだけです くちばしのように円を描く くちばしに曲線を引こう 卵形の円を追加しましょう 卵形の円を入れよう ああ、卵形の円を描く さて、最後の輪 だから、私は約束した しかしDeDeDe王は到着する 円を入れよう 円を入れよう ジョリーよくやった！ すべてが円です！ プププサークル！ 今、すべてが円になりました！ Spanish version Pongamos un circulo Pongamos un circulo Vamos, agrega un círculo Vamos, agrega dos círculos Vamos, agrega dos círculos Solo agrega dos círculos pequeños Agreguemos un círculo a la derecha Agreguemos un círculo a la izquierda. Pongamos un círculo a la derecha Pongamos un círculo a la izquierda. Dibuja un círculo de bolas de arroz. No exactamente. Círculo de bolas de arroz al revés. ¡Está bien! Woah, buenos días! ¡Kirby siempre tiene hambre! Pongamos un circulo Pongamos un circulo Vamos, agrega un círculo Vamos, agrega dos círculos Vamos, agrega dos círculos Solo agrega dos círculos pequeños Dibuja un círculo como un pico Pongamos una línea curva en su pico Agreguemos un círculo en forma de huevo. Pongamos un círculo en forma de huevo. Oh, dibuja un círculo en forma de huevo Ahora, un círculo final. Entonces, he prometido Pero el rey DeDeDe llegará Pongamos un circulo Pongamos un circulo Muy bien hecho! ¡Todo es un círculo! Pupupu círculos! ¡Ahora todo es un círculo! Trivia *This song was based on Shanci's ending song from the Kirby anime "Kihon wa Maru" Category:Songs